5 times Noah Puckerman told somebody he loved them
by SuperGleek
Summary: 5 times Noah Puckerman told somebody he loved them and the 1 time they told him they loved him. Read & Review


_**5 times Noah Puckerman told somebody he loved them...**_

_**Sarah**_

When he's eight years old his sister is born and he swears to god she's the most perfect thing alive.

He's at the hospital and his Nana had taken him to see his mother. When he walks into the maternity ward he hates it. It's too shiny and everything smells like medicine and flowers. When he finally sees his mom she looks tired and sick and for a moment he hates the baby that made his mom feel that bad. Nobody hurt his Momma, he even threw a shoe at his dad head once when he made his mom cry. Then the pretty nurse with the colourful red hair walks in with baby Sarah and his mom's face lights up.

"Noah come meet your new baby sister"

The baby is tiny and red and squishy looking. He loves her instantly.

"Do we get to keep her? Cos I think I kinda love her"

It's the first times he's ever admitted he loves anybody and even at the age of eight he knows it's totally true

His mother laughs and kisses his head.

"Sure baby, I might even take her home with me"

_**Rachel **_

He's ten years old when he first meets Rachel Berry and in ten minutes he marries her.

His mother has dragged him to the Berry house for a party and he's bored stupid. Finn wasn't allowed to come and all the boys from Hebrew school were boring, they didn't even like football.

Suddenly a tiny girl in a pink dress with a matching bow gives him a cookie and demands he marry her.

He knows her name is Rachel and that she has really shiny hair. He takes a bite out of his cookie and once he realizes that if he marries her she might make him more cookies he quickly agrees.

Little Berry grabs his hand and runs over to her daddies and his mom, who were laughing over some joke the Rabbi, just told them.

"Daddy! Papa!" yelled Rachel

The one she called papa turned around immediately and scooped up his little princess

"What's wrong darling?"

"Noah and me are going to get married so we need Rabbi Greenberg to make us husband and wife please"

All the adults' immediately started chuckling and cooing over them.

Rabbi Greenberg, a nice old guy who always gave them lollypops after Hebrew lessons, bent down so that he was eye level with Puck and asked him in all seriousness

"Noah if you marry Rachel will you promise to love her?"

Puck took another bite of his cookie and nodded

"I really really really love Rachel" he smiled at Rachel, who was beaming down at him from her Papa's arms. "And I really love her cookies too"

He has no idea who everybody thought that was so funny.

_**Santana**_

He's thirteen when he meets Santana Lopez and he decides that she's his soulmate.

Santana was the only girl he had ever met that could even come close to being as badass as he was. She was a beautiful bitchy lady Puck and after spending twenty minutes flirting with her, and twenty minutes of her insulting him, he decides that he needs to hook up with her.

That Saturday he calls her over while his mom is at temple and Sarah is with his Nana. He wears cologne and cleans his room, hiding his stuffed dinosaur in his closet, and he tries really hard not to throw up.

She arrives at 12:15 wearing blue shorts and a pink tee shirt. Her hair is loose and he swears he smells liquorice whenever he gets close enough.

By 12:45 their making out on his bed and he's saying a quick prayer to Moses, because this has got to be the greatest thing that's ever happened to him.

By 12:55 they're naked and sweating and he's fumbling with the condom.

By 1:15 it's finished and their no longer virgins.

Santana lies in his arms and as he twirls her hair and she rests his head on his chest he realizes that he would never regret doing this with her because it was perfect and she was perfect.

"I think I love you"

"Shut the fuck up Puckerman"

_**Quinn **_

He's fifteen when he gets Quinn pregnant and his world crashes in front of him.

He never meant to sleep with her but it was Quinn fucking Fabray. He knew that they were both walking serotypes but he didn't care. She was beautiful, like the kind of beautiful that made the rest of the world seem dull, and she's smart and tough and vulnerable. He doesn't have an excuse he just really wanted to do Quinn so he did.

Eight months later he's standing in the maternity ward, the same place where he meets his sister for the first time and his heart is breaking. His baby, his Beth was being taken away from him and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. As he stares at his baby for the last time, trying to memorize every last detail he hears Quinn ask if her ever loved her. He almost wants to laugh. This is the woman who carried his child, she was Quinn fucking Fabray.

"Yes, especially now"

_**Tina**_

He's 17 when Tina and Mike break up and it takes all of his self control to snap that lanky bastards legs.

Somehow Puck and Tina had ended up as bros. She would drink shots of tequila with him and they would jam to Mellancamp and her family would join theirs at temple. It was that kind of relationship he needed.

on a Friday night, when it's so hot he feels like he's literally gone to hell, he finds Tina on his door step, her eyes make up smudged with a bottle of vodka in her hand and wearing nothing but her underwear and a green men's button down shirt.

He takes her to Lima Park and they sit against a tree where she tells him what happened.

She was going to surprise Mike with some Asian kinky time when she caught him half naked with Brittany.

By the time she gets the story out she's sobbing so hard she's convulsing.

He grits his teeth and tries to calm himself down. When she asks him why Mike doesn't love her anymore he wants to punch something. This is Tina, who sings Springsteen with him, and who kicks his ass at Black Ops, and who knows how to change a flat tire.

"Listen Cohen if Chang wants to fuck around then he's thinking with his balls, because you are a fucking goddess and I swear to god I'm in love with you"

_**And the one time they told him they loved him...**_

He's 18 years old and it's his birthday. He looks around the room at everybody. The glee club, his football buddies, his family. It's like every good thing in his life has gathered together and he couldn't be happier.

As he walks out of his kitchen his sister tugged on his arm and quickly plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy birthday jackass, love you"

He smiles and tugs on one of her braids.

As he heads back out to the backyard Rachel stands in front to him, beaming and wearing a pink sundress.

She stands on her tiptoes and plants a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you Noah, please always remember that"

As he walks into his bedroom Santana grabs him, pushes him against a wall and kisses him in so hard he knows he's going to feel it for days.

"I think I love you too Puckerman"

Quinn is waiting in the hallways for him. They meet in the middle and share a kiss that he knows he'll cherish long after he's lost contact with her.

"I'm always going to love you"

Tina is sitting on his couch, reading an old copy of playboy and making fun of the models. Before he can even blink she leans over and gives him a long, lingering kiss.

"I think I'm going to fucking love you for a very long time"

Yeah Noah Puckerman was a lucky bastard

_**A/N – These are super fun to write. **_


End file.
